Passerby
by Perfectly-Imperfect1996
Summary: Alice has a vision of her friends dying and only she can stop it but will she be able to do it or will she give in. ALL HUMAN AxJ some AxE All credit for the song clips go to Allie Moss


"_I love you." I whispered to him. I leaned in to kiss him and I heard the screams. I ran down the hall and into the main auditorium I saw the fire and the blood I looked around Rosalie laid on the floor covered in blood not far away lay Emmett 'I love you' he mouthed to her, I turned and someone grabbed my leg I let out a scream and looked down Ben _

"_Tell Angie I'll miss her." I nodded and then saw Edward. I had been holding it together but now I burst into tears he stared up at me glassy eyed. I ran towards the door but instead of leaving I just sat there and waited till the fire consumed the whole room. Someone grabbed my arm I looked up Jasper. _

"_Come on Alice we need to go there's nothing you can do for them. They're gone. The cops are outside already." I nodded and got up he pulled me into his arms as we walked outside the paramedics surrounded us checking us out the fire men were about to go in and get the bodies when I saw a red spot near the door, Jessica's jacket. "Jessica!" Jasper saw what I was talking about he ran towards her despite the people yelling at him to stay away from the building. He carried her to the ambulances and sat her down her leg was burned all the way from her shin to her upper thigh. _

"_You kids should probably get home it's late we can talk with you tomorrow. Do you have rides?" A cop asked us Jasper nodded and motioned that I could ride with him instead of walking. I got in and as we drove away I started crying again I couldn't help but think this was somehow my fault. I would've let myself die in there if it hadn't been for Jasper. But I think maybe I should've let myself die with them…_

_you give me something to hold on to__  
__you tell the stories I need you to tell__  
__something in the way you sing__  
__pulls me out of my lonely hell__  
__you give me something to hold on to_

_

* * *

  
_

"Miss Brandon care to join us?" I jumped awake from my awful dream. Dream? Was it a dream?

"Sorry Mr. Carter." I mumbled. What was wrong with me? I don't normally fall asleep in class! The bell rung and I got my books together and walked to my locker.

"You're going to Bella's party right?" Angela said walking up to my locker.

"Of course I just can't get a ride you think you could find one for me?" Bella's nineteenth birthday party was three days away. She was my best friend but she was having her party in Port Angeles an hour away, and I had no car right now and no one was willing to give me a ride because I didn't live in town I lived way out on Linder Creek Lane about a half hour away from town so that would add a whole other hour to the drive.

"Yup I'll send a mass text!" She smiled and walked off. I got a forward from her when I was sitting in history. 'Hey Angela, I'm not going but Edward Masen is he lives out on Maple creek so he would be passing her house on the way and he can give her a ride.' It was Jasper talking I assumed at the end there was a message from Angela 'This good? Edward is hot!'

I typed back a response I saw Mrs. Chattin give me a disapproving glance but didn't say anything 'Yea that's perfect see you at lunch.'

The rest of the week was like any other school week and when Saturday came I was really looking forward to going to Bella's party. Edward was supposed to pick me up at five and the party started at seven so that would give us plenty of time if there was traffic. I had picked out one of my favorite casual dresses and a jacket and boots. I had tried to help Angela and Bella pick out something but like always they didn't listen. I was glad I had Rose around to be fashionable with. Rosalie Hale was my best friend before she started dating Emmett McCarty the football quarterback. I mean we're still good friends but its different now that she has a boyfriend. I heard someone knock on the door crap Edward was already here I tugged on my jacket and ran the brush through my hair one last time.

"Hey!" I said opening the door.

"Ready to go? I know I'm a little early but I heard the weather was getting pretty bad and thought we should go incase the roads got all clogged up."

"It's ok I was ready already anyway." We walked to his car, a silver Volvo. We drove towards Port Angeles then he had to stop for gas. "I need to go to the bathroom." I said staring at the rundown gas station with.

"Go ahead I'll wait." I stared at him "What?"

"I'm not going in there alone! There's a creepy old hobo by the door! And those guys over there in that car probably have guns and are just waiting on some innocent little girl to go walking out of the gas station so they can grab her!" he sighed.

"I'll walk in with you. Will that make it ok?" I smiled and grabbed his arm. We got back in the car and were driving "You like Jasper."

"I uh I mean h-how did you know?"

"Well for starters I know half the girls at school like me and you obviously don't, you treat me like I'm your brother. And when you look at him or talk about him your eyes light up and then well he sent me to see if I thought you two would be a good match." Wow I thought only girls sent there friends off to do their dirty work…

"So what's your verdict?"

"You two would be a pretty perfect couple." I smiled at that. About that time we arrived at Bella's cousin's house where she was having her party. When we got in I saw Bella and Angela standing in the corner and walked over to them I leaned over to hug Bella.

* * *

_I stood in the church filled with coffins they weren't closed like you would think but the person that killed them hadn't burned their faces and the fire men had gotten them out before they had really gotten burned that badly I walked over to Angela and Bella standing in front of one of the coffins but I got distracted by Jessica. Jess hadn't spoken to anyone but me and Jasper since the fire "How are you?" I asked sitting down by her. _

_"Ok I guess my parents want me to get reconstructive surgery. I don't want it." _

_"Why not? You'd be able to wear all your old clothes and things without people seeing your burn."_

_"No." She said and got up I noticed she was wearing a knee length black dress she wasn't trying to hide it. Was there a reason? I didn't have time to think about it Angela and Bella came over to me _

_"Angie, before Ben died he told me to tell you he'd miss you." For some reason I couldn't help but start crying I leaned over to hug Bella_

_We have choices to make__  
__we have promises that we can't break__  
__there is nothing left to loose

* * *

_

"Alice? Alice! Are you ok?" Bella said. What was wrong with me why couldn't I let these dreams go!

"Fine I'm fine I guess I just zoned out for a second or something." Bella and Angie looked at me a little strange but let it go. We were having tons of fun talking and hanging out then Jessica got there, she was wearing a cute pair or shorts that showed off her long legs.

* * *

_"Do you want to know why I don't want them to fix my leg?" Me and Jess were sitting in her room working on something for school. "I made this happen I should be dead too."_

_"What do you mean?" _

_"I was the first person he got he grabbed me and he burnt my leg Edward pulled me away and I hid in the chairs. I saw him grab Rosalie it should've been me he thought she was me! He got Edward next he saved me so he died next; except he didn't burn him he just stabbed him. Then Emmett and Ben and all I could do was watch I couldn't move at all. I saw you come in I saw Emmett try to tell Rose he loved her and saw Ben tell you to tell Angela that he'd miss her I saw you look at Edward the knife in his skull and his glassy eyes, I saw you run and then collapse crying, I saw Jasper save you from the flames."_

_"Oh Jessica I'm so, so sorry!" I hugged her _

_"And I knew I needed to tell you." _

_"Tell me what?" _

_"What he said." _

_"What? Who?" _

_"Edward. He said he loved you and that that night in the parking lot when you walked to Jasper's house that he had to let you go but he never stopped loving you." I saw her place her hands on the scars that cover her thigh she was wear shorts that showed off the scar that reminded her of that night._

_Darlin__' you see__  
__the fear in me__  
__and how I__'d finally be__  
__if I were willing to let it go

* * *

_

No one saw me blank out that time. Good. I walked back to the party they were dancing and so I went to dance with Edward I thought about the vision. The vision? Is that's what they really are? Does he love me, like it said? I haven't been with him in a parking lot going to Jasper's house yet…

"You ready to go?" He asked later on it was getting late and people were starting to leave.

"Yea let's go." I went to say by to Bella, Angie, and Jess. Then I walked out to the car with him. We had been driving for about forty-five minutes and we were in already in Forks when I realized we were going into town and not through it. "Where are we going?"

"I thought we should go pay a visit to Jasper since we both know you two would be the perfect couple." We pulled into a dark corner of the high school parking lot. "We should walk to his house his parents might not appreciate us driving up this late at night." It was going to be a pretty good hike to his house it was right next to the Police Station but I guess it wouldn't be very smart to park in there parking lot…I turned to look at Edward I stared into his green eyes.

* * *

_I couldn't get those glassy eyes out of my head. "You have to let them go Alice. There was nothing you could have done to stop it." Jasper said_

_"That's just it I know I could've done something I just know it!"_

_"There's nothing you could've done he was just some psychopath it was random you couldn't have known." _

_"I should've run faster then! I can't just sit here as the guy that killed my best friend and you friends and Edward is still out there! He could kill again!"_

_"There's nothing you can do. And you can't leave Jessica needs you needs us. She's scared and she doesn't trust anyone but us you just need to let it go there wasn't anyway you could've stopped it._

_When every gift I'd give is not befitting__  
__and I see it in your eyes, the thought of quitting__  
__I gather all my strength and then the people who love you__  
__we're here now for you

* * *

_

But there is something I can do. I don't want to, but it's time I stop being so selfish. I thought about what I was about to do but I didn't think long.

I leaned in closer and closer till my lips met his. I sat back a little and forced the words out of my mouth "Who cares about Jasper what if I want you?" and I kissed him again. The next day I took the bus to school and went inside in the hall I saw Jasper our eyes met and he smiled I remembered he had sent Edward to set me and him up I quickly looked away and walked right past him bumping him lightly on the shoulders. I kissed Edward on the cheek and looped my arm through his I saw Jasper looking at us hurt and confused and the he walked off in the other direction.

For the next two weeks I didn't speak to Jasper at all I wanted to but I couldn't I had to wait till the school play was over and we took the set down cause then it wouldn't be the same setting as in my vision and I would've stopped it. But it hurt everyday when I walked past Jasper and saw him flirting with Jessica and Bella he hadn't done that before but he did now to show I hadn't hurt him. But I knew I had, I had hurt myself too. If only I could tell him that…

You have to talk to him. I told myself. It doesn't matter what happens, if you don't act soon you're going to loose him for good. "Jasper!" I said when I saw him walking down the hall towards the auditorium he turned towards me "Jasper, can we talk?"

"Why? You haven't made much of an effort to talk to me these last few weeks. You haven't even explained why you had to hurt me." He started to turn around and walk away.

"Jasper, wait I want to tell you. Please?" I took his hand but he shook away. I led him to the closest office to the auditorium if I was going to do this and something did go wrong I wanted to be close enough to save them. "The night of the party Edward was trying to get us together and he didn't want to steal me I made the first move. I-I had a vision if that makes any since and in it people died our friends because we were together it was horrible and I couldn't let that happen. Even it hurt me or you." I looked at him. His face was soft not the cold hard face I had looked at earlier.

"I know."

"You do? But how?"

"Not about the vision but about the night of the party. Edward tried to explain to me to get me to forgive him. I didn't understand how my friend could do that to me."

"I'm sorry. And If you don't hate me I'd really like to be with you."

"I don't hate you." I looked at him hopefully "I want to be with you too." I kissed him.

"I love you." Then I heard the screams "No!" I pushed out of his arms and ran to the door of the big auditorium Rosalie was already on the ground bleeding but she wasn't dead yet, I saw Jessica crouched behind the chairs, and I knew what was going to happen next, I saw the man raise the knife up and I screamed. I ran as fast ask I could. The man was shocked and had missed stabbing Edward in the shoulder. He raised his arm again just as I ran into him the knife caught me right in-between the ribs and I fell to the floor Jasper war there and he punched the guy knocking him out. Then I blacked out.

I woke up in a hospital bed. Jasper was in there with me. "Are Rosalie and Jessica ok?" I asked sitting up quickly.

"Rosalie was hurt pretty badly but thanks to you she should be alright. Jessica's leg is covered in some very serious burns and her parents want her to go through reconstructive surgery but-"I cut him off

"She refused." He looked surprised "The visions remember."

"Oh well do you want to talk to Edward. He's pretty pissed that I'm in here and he's not."

"Yea send him in I need to tell him the truth." Jasper nodded then went to get Edward.

"I would've been here sooner but the doctors were fixing my arm and when I got here Jasper was already in here and the nurse said only one visitor at a time and Jasper wouldn't leave."

"It's ok. I need to tell you something I don't really know how to tell you but on that night I chose you to save you not because I really wanted to be with you and I'm sorry I'm so, so sorry but I'm in love with Jasper I just couldn't let you die because I loved you too but like a friend not real love. I'm sorry."

"I thought you might not really want me. It's ok. I told you that you two were perfect together I wasn't lying. He loves you. So did I but I think maybe not as much as I thought I did. I'll got get him for you."

"Edward, wait." I caught his arm and pulled him into a hug. "Friends?"

"No, were closer than that but still." I hugged him again and laughed. Ow that really hurts. Jasper walked in the room.

I pulled him down to me and kissed him.

"It's you." I whispered.

"It's always been you." He whispered back and I kissed him again.

_Long days have made us numb  
I don't know where you're coming from  
I can't look you in the eye  
I am just a passerby_

_**Yay! Hope you liked it! All the songs are by Allie Moss they are (in order) Something to Hold on to, Corner, Let it Go, Rally, and Passerby. the roads Maple Creek and Linder Creek Lane are real roads in Forks and the 'Cullen house' in Forks is really close to the Police station. The clothes are on my Photo bucket: **__**/Perfectly-Imperfect1996/ **_


End file.
